The Bet
by Talis13
Summary: Updated- 04-16-02: Challenge response: Edge and Christian are competing for Lita's affections...
1. The Bet Prologue

Title~ The Bet (Prologue)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ;)

Spoilers~ None at this point in life…

My mailing list- http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic You really should go and join. ^^

Distribution~ All you gotta do is ask: I like knowing where my stuff goes…thanks! ^^

Notes~ A challenge response: and will proceed to needlessly torture the characters now involved…lol…^^ It was essentially along the lines of Christian and Edge competing for Lita's affections…so, here you go. ;) I also took closer note of where birthdays fall for Edge and Christian…which means, being the astrology buff that I am, they're acting a little more 'normal' if you will. ^^; Christian is a Sagittarius (Woo-Hoo!) and Edge is a Scorpio: trust me, it makes sense. ^^

Recommended Soundtrack~ The Goo Goo Dolls album, 'Dizzy Up The Girl'

            Edge folded the cards together quietly, making eye contact across the table. "Well?"

            "Not happening mi amigo…" Christian muttered as he shifted cards before dropping two. "Okay. Give me two."

            Edge arched an eyebrow, nodding as he doled out cards to all four players around the table: he, Christian, Bradshaw and Farooq. He looked at his cards before silently studying everyone else once more. Bradshaw was sneering at his hand, Farooq was grinning and Christian was wiggling around incessantly like normal. Bradshaw tossed the cards to the table. "I fold….shit…"

            His steely gaze training on the remaining opponents, Edge leaned against the table. "Well? What have you got?"

            Farooq grinned, laying out a full house. "I got it won man."

            Christian rolled his eyes. "He has my two pair beat damn it…"

            Edge nodded before laying out a flush, the slightest of smiles pulling at his lips. "Winner takes all, right?"

            Everyone else started muttering colorfully as Edge grabbed the money on the table with a dusky smile. He was counting out his newly won money as Bradshaw shuffled again. The companionable silence was broken by the sound of shattering glass followed by screaming. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO AGAIN!?"

            Matt Hardy came running around the corner with a grin, followed quickly by his green-haired younger brother. Jeff was laughing as he ducked another thrown object. "Damn…I didn't think she'd actually be _that_ pissed!"

            Matt shrugged as both waved at the table as they passed, squealing quickly around the corner. Lita slid to a stop, scowling at the brothers as they ducked down another hallway. She was panting as she scowled, angrier about not being able to catch up to them than anything else. She paused, swinging around to face the four very silent men, hands planted firmly on her hips. She took one deep breath. "Hi."

            All were silent a moment until Bradshaw offered a tentative wave. "Uh…hey Red."

            Christian was grinning as looked from Bradshaw over to a calmer Lita. He arched an eyebrow. "So…what happened now?"

            Lita sneered down the hallway that the Hardy's went down before turning back before pointing at her hair. "They put something in my shampoo…now my hair smells like, like, I don't know! Horseradish or something!! Its nasty! And those little asses hid their shampoo from me too!"

            Farooq burst into laughter, which garnered him a glare, while Bradshaw and Edge, wisely, remained straight-faced and quiet. Christian propped his head on his fist. "Does that mean you have to take off after them like a banshee though?"

            "YES!"

            He held his hands up in peace before giving her a quirky, charming smile. "Sorry, sorry! Get my shampoo out of my bag down in our dressing room: it's the third on the right down that hall. Just put it back when you're done, all right?"

            She dropped the menacing pose with a look of utter relief. "Oh, thank you so much Christian!! I'll bring it right back, I promise!" she smiled before happily taking off towards he and Edge's locker. 

            "And the red headed devil has been calmed." Farooq grinned.

            "For the moment." Bradshaw snorted.

            "Guys, she isn't that bad…" Edge offered as he finished sorting his money.

            "Yeah…she's just…energetic!" Christian offered with a smile.

            "Right." Bradshaw rolled his eyes before suddenly turning towards the two with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "You two seem awfully intent on how wonderful she is."

            "So? She's okay. Why shouldn't we?"

            Farooq was grinning at the look Bradshaw was giving him. Bradshaw shrugged. "I have a proposition for you…"

            "I was unaware you knew such big words."

            "Shut up punk." Bradshaw frowned at Christian who just smiled innocently. "I don't think anyone could tame that woman."

            Edge arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

            Bradshaw shrugged. "We're bored: we want to be entertained. I think one of you should ask out Red."

            "What?" Edge sputtered in disbelief.

            "No, wait…what do we get out of this?"

            "When did this turn into a group project?"

            Christian waved a hand in Edge's direction as Bradshaw smirked slightly. "I don't know…you want money or something? I'd be willing to pay you…what, two hundred dollars if you actually get Red to date you. I mean, like a steady, longer than a week kind of dating."

            "Hold on just a second!" Edge broke in. "You can't just mess with someone like that!! That is NOT right guys!"

            Christian shrugged. "Well, if she ends up falling for one of us, it doesn't mean it wouldn't be returned."

            Edge sat in quiet disbelief as Farooq leaned over the table. "So, you guys in?"

            "Yeah, I'll take you up on that. What happens if it doesn't work though?"

            "You'd get your ass kicked Christian!" Edge replied. "By Lita, Matt and Jeff!!"

            Bradshaw nodded at him. "Probably. So, you in Edge?"

            "I refuse to use someone like that! I'm just going to make sure Christian doesn't just do something really, really stupid." He spat, arms folded across his chest as an intense look crossed his face. 

            Christian smiled. "There you go! Starting when?"

            "Starting now." Farooq replied as he glanced up from his watch.

            Christian got up and started walking towards their locker room before he stopped, glancing back at Edge. "You coming?"

            Edge just frowned deeply. He didn't like this at all… "I guess." He got up, following Christian back, wondering what was going on with his sibling. He caught up as Christian smiled slightly. "Listen Christian, I really don't think this is a good idea-"

            "What the hell are you talking about Edge? It's an excellent idea! I can win two hundred bucks and get Lita to fall for me." He reasoned.

            Edge sighed under his breath. "That's part of the problem Christian…you're prioritizing money over her feelings. She's going to find out about this and your ass will be grass my friend. So, not only will you loose her respect you'll lose her friendship too."

            Christian nodded as he finished. "I guess that's a possibility Edge. But, my intention isn't really to get the money. It's a nice bonus I guess. But my intention is to get her to fall for me. I'm just better motivated to work on it now is all."

            Mumbling, Edge followed Christian into their locker, still not entirely convinced of Christian's reasons for doing this…he supposed he would find out soon enough. He was getting that feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him to turn back now…that's just not a good sign.

            _End Prologue_


	2. The Bet 1

Title~ The Bet (1/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. Thanks. *leaves stage *. ^^

Spoilers~ Nope, not right now…

My Mailing List- http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic You really should go and join…after all, all of my WWF writing is posted immediately to that list…;) Careful tripping over that shameless plug…hehehe…^^

Notes~ This is a response to one of Karen's (older) challenges posted to the list. ^^ Thought I'd try my hand at it. It went as follows- Edge and Christian are competing for Lita's affections. ^^

Recommended Accompanying Soundtrack~ The Goo Goo Dolls, 'Dizzy Up the Girl' Just put the CD on and push play: it sounds cool. ^^

            Lita smiled happily as she sniffed at her hair: at least it no longer smelt like horseradish or whatever it was Matt and Jeff had dumped in her shampoo. She swung the bottle up to eyelevel, looking at it for future reference. No wonder Christian had such pretty hair…She whistled as she stopped at Edge and Christian's locker room, knocking on the door. "Come in."

            She swung the door open with a smile, meeting the playful blue gaze of her savior earlier. "Christian! Thank you so much!" she passed him the bottle. "Now all I have to do is decide what to do to Jeff and Matt…"

            He smirked as he dropped the bottle back in his bag, before turning and shrugging. "Eh, I'm not that good at being manipulative and under-handed." Beat. "You could ask Edge."

            "I heard that you little ass. And you're the one that can't control their mouth, remember?" Edge replied as he stepped in from the hallway with arched eyebrow. "And anyone can be manipulative _obviously_…" Christian rolled his eyes with a sigh.

            Lita arched an eyebrow at both siblings before backing towards the door. "Well, you both seem awfully moody today, so I guess I'll just be going before I get stuck in the crossfire…"

            Christian shot Edge a glare before walking towards the door with her. "Li? You want to come over and watch a movie tonight?"

            She shrugged. "Sure, that'd be cool. After the show?"

            "Yeah. Our room."

            "All right." She flashed him a smile. "I'll see you guys later then!"

            She left once more and Christian whirled on Edge who continued to calmly pack his belongings into his bag. "What the hell were you trying to do?!"

            Edge arched an eyebrow. "You act like I'm trying to get you in trouble Christian…"

            "YOU ARE!!" he replied with a growl. "I saved it though…"

            "Saved what? Your two hundred dollars or someone's feelings?"

            "Both. Jerk."

            "I'm not the one who's acting like a complete dick Christian: that would be you right now." He hefted his bag to his shoulder. "You shouldn't be doing this to her. No one deserves to be screwed with like that, doesn't matter who they are."

            Christian was about to reply before taking in the serious look on Edge's face, his eyes intense as he spoke, the grays shifting and sparking brightly. "Are you jealous big brother?"

            Edge stopped, turning. "What are you talking about?"

            Christian grinned maliciously. "You ARE! Big tough Edge is jealous of his little brother! That's a riot!!"

            "Sure is since you must need some form of therapy to explain your seeing something that isn't there." Edge replied as he stepped through the door.

            Christian quickly picked up his bag, trailing after him as he grinned. "On the contrary Edge…I think maybe you are thinking about going after her…"

            "Even if I did Christian, I would under no circumstances, even consider that bet: it wasn't mine to take. And I refuse to use her like that!" Edge stormed out the exit door, Christian shaking his head with a slight smile as he followed, heading back to their hotel.

            Christian jumped up, swinging open the door, and smiling brightly at Lita as she stood in the doorway. She smiled slightly as she stepped in, handing him pop. Confusion clouded his usually clear expression. "Uh…what's this?"

            "Looks like soda."

            Christian glared at Edge as he sat on his bed with the slightest of smiles. Lita rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well…I wanted to provide something for the movie…will that work?"

            "You don't really have to-"

            She cut him off with a wave. "Don't be silly. It's all right, okay?"

            He shrugged before grabbing one and opening it. "Popcorn's over there."

            She nodded as she grabbed the bowl on the table and stood eating popcorn a moment. Edge had obviously changed, wearing shorts and a t-shirt that looked like nightclothes. He wore small wire-frame reading glasses as he read through a thick looking novel in hand. She thought he looked adorable all of a sudden: very scholarly. She giggled before she sat in the bed on the opposite side of the nightstand. "Soooo…what are we watching?"

            Christian held up a pay-per-view card. "How does…I don't know…how about you choose since you're the guest?"

            She took the card, glancing down it briefly before picking one. "This one's a little older and its totally a bubble gum pop teen film, but I like it: how about '10 Thing I Hate About You'?"

            He shrugged. "Never saw it myself. That good for you?"

            Edge glanced up with a slight smirk. "Sounds fine to me: perfect even." Christian arched an eyebrow suspiciously before he got things arranged for the movie to appear in their room. 

            As the movie was playing, Christian kept throwing glares in Edge's direction. Edge on the other hand, just quietly ate popcorn, watching as his brother squirmed uncomfortably in certain parts of the movie…he found that far more entertaining than the movie itself. He couldn't help the cat-like grin that crossed his features. 

            "What are you grinning about?" Lita asked with a slight smile. "You're grinning like a cat that just caught a mouse."

            Edge chuckled at that comparison. "Nothing in particular Red. Just …in a good mood I suppose."

            "Which is a rarity I must say." Christian glared at Edge over Lita's shoulder.

            Edge just smirked, but unable to reply as Lita held up her hands, watching the movie. "Shh! I like this part…it's so sad…"

            Edge maintained his grin although he made an effort (that didn't work too well) to curb it. "What's that?"

            He frowned slightly as he saw she actually looked sad, despite it being a movie. "Well…I mean, look at her character. Other people are playing her. I mean, some guy is using her emotions for the one badass guy she's starting to like. And he's playing her, no matter how reluctant he is at the end. He's accepting money for doing something he wants to do anyway. And she finds out about it! I'd be crushed if that happened to one of my friends or me." Beat. "And I'd kick the sorry ass of whoever was doing it."

            Edge nodded, looking pointedly over at Christian who was scowling in his direction, making signs to hush. "I understand perfectly Lita. I wouldn't want it to happen to you either."

            She tilted her head as she looked over at him, smiling slightly as she saw the genuine care in his eyes. "…thanks Edge. I appreciate that…"

            He grabbed her hand with a wink before leaning back against the headboard once more, watching the remainder of the movie. Lita settled back, leaning against Christian as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Christian kept casting glares at Edge over Lita's head as she watched television. 

            The movie finally concluded and Lita smiled. "And there you have it! A happy ending despite it all!! He's lucky she didn't dump his sorry ass at the curb. Although he is cute I gotta say…"

            Christian locked her into a loose headlock. "Hey! Now guys aren't allowed to talk about hot chicks in movies! You can't talk about the guys, got it?"

            She just laughed brightly as she tried to pull his arm away. "I don't care if you do! As blunt as you are, I'm surprised you didn't Christian!!"

            He rolled his eyes before looking pointedly down at her. "Well I look at it this way: if the woman who's watching the movie with me is amazingly beautiful, way more so than the woman in the movie, I figure I have no reason to comment."

            She finally slipped out of his grasp and fell back over, sitting on the edge of the opposite bed with a grin, pushing Edge back playfully. "Well, that makes sense I suppose. Although I personally think you think about how beautiful she is anyway!"

            "Now I'm hurt Li!!" he cried dramatically, hand over his heart. "Besides, I don't know of anyone that can hold a candle to you…"

            Edge rolled his eyes as a slightly disgusted look rolled briefly across his features. Lita leaned back slightly as she met Christian's steady blue gaze. "Well…I'm flattered Christian. But I can name several people that could…anyone of the other WWF divas could…Trish, Torrie, Debra, Molly, Ivory, Terri, I mean, it isn't that hard. All of the other divas are beautiful."

            She turned slightly as she felt a hand run gently through her hair. "Maybe…but none of them have fiery red hair and a beautiful personality to match…"

            She blushed slightly at Edge's murmured praise as he sent her a dusky smile, glancing at Christian who was practically sneering at his older brother. "Well thank you Edge…I appreciate the compliment. I can use the confidence booster every once in awhile…"

            She stood slowly, stretching, Christian standing as well. She smiled at him. "I need to be going I guess…getting kind of late." She pointed at the clock that read one thirty in the morning. "Thanks for having me over guys."

            Christian smiled as he grabbed her hand, leading her towards the door. "Maybe we can do it again…"

            "That'd be cool." She smiled again. "I'll have to host next time." She paused, waving back at Edge who smiled. "I'll see you guys later! Thanks again!"

            Christian nodded, shutting the door as she left down the hallway. He whirled on Edge who was remaining silent at the moment, although he was smirking slightly. "What in the hell did you think you were trying to do Edge?!"

            Edge crossed his arms over his chest as he met an almost furious blue gaze with his own steely gray. "Ooh, someone sounds like they're on the defensive. She's going to kick your ass Christian. You better hope she doesn't find out what in the hell you're trying to do. Because-"

            "She won't if you'd keep your big mouth shut!!" Christian spat as he sat on his bed, glaring at Edge. "Why are you so intent on my not going out with her?!?"

            Edge leaned over in Christian's face. "Not only will she be livid and kick your scrawny ass, I personally will be pissed!! And you know, you do NOT want to mess with me!"

            Christian sat back; watching as Edge basically threatened him. It was strange really…the man could make someone feel like they were about two inches tall without ever raising his voice much over his normal quiet deep tones. And right now, his eyes spoke volumes. His gray eyes sparked dangerously, making Christian think he was in trouble. Kind of like tossing a match at a five-gallon gas can: that was open and full. Except this one weighed two hundred and forty pounds and was a LOT more dangerous. 

            He held his hands up, watching as Edge eased back onto his bed, still frowning. "Duly noted big brother. Calm down. I know she's not just another girl. But you're not letting me get my intentions through to you."

            "That's because I already know what they are Christian. And I don't like them."

            _The End of Chapter 1_

Author's Rambles~ Well, that's it so far…^^ I know who I want to end up with Lita…but what do you guys think? Feel free to leave a review: those help me figure out if I'm heading in the right track. ^^ Yes, I LOVE the movie '10 Things I Hate About You': it IS a teen movie, but its so adorable. ^^ And it just fit in perfectly with this story. ;) Thanks for reading everyone!! 


	3. The Bet 2

Title~ The Bet (2/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ^^

Spoilers~ None…

Content~ hmm…bad humor, language and mushy bits  ^^

Distribution~ Well guys…if you like this story, you might want to read this particular announcement: I've decided this will officially be the last chapter I post to fanfic.net of this particular story. I'll only be posting to a couple of lists: the first list it started on as well as my personal list. As of right now, on my list, I have up to Chapter 5 of 'The Bet' posted as of 04-16-02. Yeah, it's not very nice but I'm doing it for a couple of reasons. 1. I want to centralize my WWF writings. I'm getting enough done as well as more in the works to do so. 2. A group works just as well: and hey, its an open list for posting your own stories, so how can you go wrong, ne? ;) And I like the idea of keeping my writing on it's own. Hopefully that made sense. So, that's that: I encourage you to join the list to read this story, as well as all of my other stories (some posted here, others not). It's here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic I hope you continue to read on the list: the story just gets better from here on out. Trust me. ;)

Notes~ Response to one of Karen's older challenges: went as follows: Edge and Christian are competing for Lita's affections. ;)

Recommended accompanying soundtrack~ The Goo Goo Dolls, 'Dizzy Up the Girl'

            Edge was reading the local newspaper as he walked down the hall of the arena they were at. He arched an eyebrow, looking up only as he felt someone fall into step next to him. "Hey…"

            "Hey Edge…" he yawned in response, rubbing a hand through his messy, bright hair. 

            Edge looked over with a smirk. "Long night?"

            He shrugged. "Eh. Just need more sleep I think…that'd fix things."

            "Probably."

            "Have you seen Lita?"

            Edge almost stopped dead in the hallway but refrained. He folded the newspaper again, tucking it under his arm with a shrug. "Not since yesterday. Why?"

            "We have an inter-gender tag match tonight against Trish and Kurt and we need to discuss strategy." He stretched as he spoke. "But I haven't seen her all afternoon!!"

            "Mm." He paused with a shrug. "I know Christian said he was going to look for her after we got here…she might be with him."

            "Yeah, maybe…" there was a thoughtful pause. "So, what's up with those two?"

            "…what do you mean?" now would be a good time to be very careful about everything he said obviously…

            "Well…I mean, yesterday he invited her over for a movie and wants to do it again…does he want to go out with her? Because I mean, if he does, that's cool, but he still has to pass the acid test of Matt Hardy you know…"

            "I know Jeff…but I really don't know what his intentions are if you want the truth."

            Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I understand the whole not being able to understand your brother thing…figured I'd ask and see anyway."

            Edge nodded as he stopped at his and Christian's dressing room. "If I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her, all right?"

            "That'd be cool Edge, thanks." Jeff waved before continuing down the hallway. 

            Edge ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he supposed, forgetting it was in a ponytail for a moment. He sighed, yanking the rubber band out of his hair, leaving it in a tangled blonde mess for the moment. Stepping in, he half expected to find his brother wooing Lita: which he wasn't sure if that thought annoyed him, disgusted him or made him jealous. Although he would have never admitted the whole jealousy issue in a million years. 

            At least he wasn't in the room at the moment. Probably wooing Lita in her locker. Of course, she was sharing a dressing room with the Hardy's so at least Christian would have a little harder time. Especially passing the 'Matt-Hardy-Acid' test. He grinned at that thought.

            After Matt and Jeff's match, Lita bounced down the hallway: she was always a little high-strung after matches. She grabbed Chris Jericho in a hug before letting him go with a laugh as he grinned at her antics. "What did I tell you about less caffeine?" 

            "Sorry Chris…" she sang as she continued down the hallway towards the dressing room. She swung the door open, quickly grabbing her street clothes and changing. She sat down to slip on her tennis shoes when the door swung open once more and she looked up with a smile that melted into a confused pout. "Um…hello?"

            The young lady smiled. "Hi. Are you Lita? I was told she was in this room."

            Lita nodded dumbly. "Uh, yes that's me…"

            She nodded. "Great! Could you sign this please?"

            She arched an eyebrow, signing the small slip of paper. "Here you go."

            The woman nodded, giving Lita on of the slips and handing her a healthy bouquet of bright flowers. "Have a nice-"

            "Wait! Who are these from? What in the world are they for?!"

            She smiled again with a shrug. "There might be a card in there, but other than that, I really don't know. Have a nice day miss."

            "Thanks…" Lita looked at all of the bright flowers a moment, looking for the card. She grabbed the small envelope and set the flowers on the table. Careful peeling back the seal, she slipped the small card out, reading it before blushing slightly. "How sweet…I don't know why he sent them but that was so nice…"

            She looked up, seeing Jeff skid to a stop in the room. He smiled before looking over at the flowers with arched eyebrow. "You have a secret admirer Li?"

            She watched with a grin as he picked up the flowers, playing with all of the colorful petals. "Not really a secret. And I don't know that I'd go to the extent of 'admirer' per say…"

            He arched an eyebrow as he accepted the card she handed him, reading it. His expressive green eyes giving him away almost immediately. "Uh…wow…I was unaware Christian was quite so poetic…"

            Lita blushed, folding her hands behind her back. "Me neither…but wasn't it sweet?"

            "Yeah…yeah it was Lita…" he handed her the flowers. "And the flowers fit you I have to say. All bright and cheerful and crazy."

            "I'm not crazy!"

            "Several people would argue that." Came from the doorway, both turning with slight smiles. Matt nodded towards the flowers. "Who are those from?"

            Jeff snorted, pointing at Lita. "Acid test."

            She laughed, hugging the flowers. "Why Dad, they're from my boyfriend!"

            "When did you get a boyfriend?!"

            Both Lita and Jeff laughed as she waved a hand. "Oh come on Matt, I was joking!! I don't have a boyfriend…"

            He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry. Protective instinct. Really, who sent them?"

            "Christian."

            Matt arched an eyebrow again. "I didn't know you guys were seeing each other…"

            "We're not really." She paused a moment, collecting her thoughts. "I guess we may be starting to, but nothing more than that at this point."

            Matt sighed, meeting her eyes for a moment before continuing into the dressing area, starting to pack away his things. "So have you told lover boy thank you yet?"

            "MATT!"

            Jeff started laughing hysterically as Lita's jaw dropped at his comments. She put her hands on her hips before being address by a still laughing Jeff. "Why Lita," he cooed. "Are you blushin' girl? That is soooo cute."

            She frowned before tossing her head back, nose in the air. "I'll leave you two for the moment. I'm-"

            "Going to say hi to Christian?" Jeff sang as Matt just laughed.

            "Jerks." She stormed out of the room and down the hall with a pout and bright blush. She turned the corner, running into someone. "Of course…certainly wouldn't be a good day unless I bowl somebody over." She looked up at the sigh, meeting gunmetal gray eyes.

            Edge extended a hand, helping her off. "You all right Lita?"

            "Fine."

            He took in her crossed arms and pout before arching an eyebrow. "Right. But seriously?"

            Her red head dropped, looking at the floor. "Matt and Jeff were being stupid."

            He chuckled, hugging her close a moment. "Now you sound like a little girl."

            "Well they were!" she exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his slim waist. 

            "Well little Li, what did they do?"

            She smiled grudgingly at his slight smirk. "I got flowers and they were making fun of me of course."

            "Oh?" he arched an eyebrow. "May I ask from who?"

            "That depends, are you going to act like a little eight year old?"

            He laughed. "No, I promise!"

            She nodded, leaning in to him as she spoke. "Christian did…it was so sweet…"

            Edge had to fight the urge to stop dead in his tracks for the second time that night. "…I see."

            "And he wrote this sweet little card and everything…"

            Edge bit his lip. "I hear a 'but' coming…"

            She smiled wryly. "I suppose there is…it's just…I don't really know that I would want to date your brother…I really do like him but-"

            "Not really in that way?"

            She shook her head. "Not really. And I don't want to make you mad or hurt his feelings…"

            "Well…you could tell him how you feel about it…"

            "Yeah…I suppose. But, I think I'll think on it first. If things get too serious, then I can tell him. Do you think that would work?"

            He looked down, looking into her innocent eyes. She really didn't want anyone to get hurt…and that made him feel bad, thinking of exactly what Christian was trying to do… "I-I think that might be best Lita. But, its up to you, you know…"

            "I know Edge. Thank you for your help though."

            He nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced of himself at the moment. "Yeah…anytime Li…anytime…"

            End of Chapter 2 

Author's Rambles~ These are short chapters, aren't they…? Since I started writing WWF fic, I've seriously shortened my chapter lengths…maybe its because I don't have a whole series planned out from beginning to end with this genre…although I can't really say I miss doing 15 and 20 page chapters…oh well…feel free to let me know what you think guys! And keep in mind the note at the top about the whereabouts of this story after this! ^^ No more of 'The Bet' on fanfic.net after this chapter! ^^ Thanks guys!!


End file.
